Simple Things
by Scarlett Rogue
Summary: Spock comes across Glee music on Jim's computer and can't resist listening to a few songs. In which Spock puts logic aside and does what feels right. Mild slash.


**Summary: Spock comes across Glee on Jim's computer and can't resist listening to some songs. In which Spock puts aside logic and does what feels right. Slash**

**This is just a filler fic that I wrote in class, so I don't think it's all that. But hope you enjoy. Flames aren't welcome in this kitchen.  
><strong>

_"Want you to push it baby."_

_Fascinating._

Spock pulled the headphones out of his ears and shook his head. He wanted to understand the songs of the 20th century but he just couldn't wrap his head around it. Push it? Push what, exactly? It made no sense. And these children seemed much too young to be dancing in such manner. Spock felt like he was violating them just by watching. He clicked the right arrow on the computer and it went to the next song on Jim's playlist.

Technically speaking, Spock was supposed to be sleeping. Jim had seen how tired he was during his shift and ordered him to go back to his quarters and sleep. He meant to fall down on Jim's comforter immediately and fall into a deep sleep, but the blinking on his lovers' computer caught his eye and made him want to see what the other man had been looking at. Interestingly enough, he had come across Jim's playlist, titled "Fun Times." Spock expected Jim's usual techno/hip-hop ensemble, but what he found confused him greatly.

The next song was surprising. He had always thought that humans were very determined to believe in religion, and yet, here was a boy singing about losing his religion. And he looked really angry. Was Jim rethinking his upbringing as well? While pondering this, another song came on. Spock's eyes widen instantly.

There was a group of what appeared to be teenage boys singing on a set of stairs. The frontman was singing his heart out to a very pretty boy, and although the possibility of them randomly having a piano and random students knowing the instrumental parts to his serenade was highly unlikely, the words made sense.

_"Oh simple thing, where have you gone? I'm getting old and I need something to rely on."_

Spock was mesmerized. Vulcan's had music, of course; every species had their own form of music. And Spock favored Vulcan music over Earth music any day, but this was different. It was weird, but so unique and so _emotional._

That was what Spock loved so much about being with Jim. As weak as it made him feel sometimes, he cherished the moments when he was curled up in his lover's arms, just listening to the soft lull of his warm voice and the rhythmic beating of his heart. Most of all, he loved to _feel. _He loved to feel the joy emitted from every inch of his being, he loved to be confused by Jim's strange logic (or lack-there-of), and he loved to stay up late at night, Jim's head on his chest, and try to piece together every gesture and spoken word that made up James Kirk. It was a puzzle, a test in strength and love, and a roller coaster of emotion that Spock was never allowed to experience back at home. But Jim let him. Jim encouraged him. And this song made him feel like he had missed out on a lot growing up.

After all, this song was, as he had learned, the epitome of love. It wasn't always rainbows and gumdrop smiles; it was being confused, being afraid, being happier than you've ever felt and sadder than you've every felt all wrapped up into one relationship.

All humans seemed to know this for thousands of years. Why couldn't Vulcans?

Just like that, Spock needed to keep listening to these songs. He needed to let himself feel what his bond mate felt. He listened to another song that once again featured the same two boys. As they danced around furniture singing a flirty duet Spock couldn't help thinking that maybe Jim was partial to these two. Spock spent the next two hours on the internet, searching every song he could find from this show.

"Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?"

In his surprise, Spock jumped up from the desk and hit his knee on the side hard. As he hobbled over to the bed Jim laughed shamelessly and sat down next to him.

"Shouldn't you be concerned for my health?" After watching so many emotional videos Spock didn't bother concealing his annoyance.

Jim laughed harder and his smile brightened at the sight of Spock's emotional expression. He leaned over and hugged his bond mate tight before caressing the man's knee lovingly.

"I was worried about your health three hours ago when you were falling asleep on the bridge." Spock looked down, embarrassed.

"I...got sidetracked."

"Big surprise there." Jim planted a kiss on his head and skipped over to the computer. "So what sidetracked you?" He peeked at the computer, then at Spock, and then back at the computer in surprise.

"Glee! My love likes Glee?"

"Oh, be quiet. It is your fault for not turning that off this morning. How was I supposed to know that it had...hypnotizing qualities?"

"Maybe the fact that it managed to hold _my _attention." Jim pulled Spock against his chest and the Vulcan smiled as he got lost in the beautiful sounds of his lover's heartbeat once more.

"I love you."

"And I love you, ashalik."

**Hmm. Much more fluffy than I intended, but oh well! If you are, for some odd reason, against Glee, please refrain from reviewing and stating your dislike for the show. We don't need ffnet to turn into youtube, do we? At any rate, let me know what you think! This was just a short filler than I wrote in class, so it's nothing special, but thanks for reading!**

**Oh yes! Ashalik means "darling" for anyone who wanted to know. :)  
><strong>


End file.
